Set me on fire
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Neverland. Set after the Nevengers reunite with Nealfire. Was it really just a one time thing? Second kiss one-shot. Captain Swan.


**Set me on fire**

_Disclaimer: None of this is mine, not the characters, not the storyline. When it would be Meghan would be on-screen like forever and __Emma and Killian would already be canon__ oh, right, Adam, Eddie, you did a great job._

* * *

_**A/N: This is just a pretty short one-shot about Emma and Killian's second kiss. If anyone know **__Legend of the Seeker__** yes, I tried to make this kiss resemble Richard's and Kahlan's first one. Why? Because one, they are cute and second, because I can.^^**_

* * *

"Ems, we have to talk about this. About us."

The blond let out a long sigh, looking at the man opposite of her. Killian stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't mean to stumble across a scene between these two, not when things were so complicated right now. Baelfire, _Neal_, had shown up about two days ago. A day after Emma had kissed him, mere hours after he had told them the boy was alive. And Baelfire wanted her back.

That was the reason why he was sitting in front of the blond sheriff princess right now, whose gaze was fixed on the flames of the bonfire that was burning between them and which lit up her features, illuminating them orange, yellow and red. For a moment Killian thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. But then he focused back on the conversation Emma and _Neal_ were having. Neal wanted to be with her again, no doubt, but Emma seemed hesitant.

A small part of him hoped it was because she also had feelings for him.

The larger part thought that she just needed time to realize that Neal was there and that he wanted her back. They would be together eventually.

He wouldn't find his happy ending.

_Not with her._

"Once we are back in Storybrooke we will figure this out," she said with a sigh. "Right now is not the time."

"Alright, then I'll just-"

She nodded solemnly and the man he knew as a boy stood up, not without pressing a light kiss to Swan's temple. As soon as he was out of sight she shifted her weight uncomfortably. Picking up Baelfire's sword and twisting and turning it in her hands thoughtfully.

"Since when don't you know what you want?" he asked, stepping out of the shadows of the nightly jungle around them that had hid him in his black leather just perfectly.

She jumped in her seat, her head immediately snapping around until she was facing him. She relaxed a little bit but she still looked rather tensed. He came closer until he finally sat down next to her. She let out a long exhausted breath, ran one of her hands through her hair and continued to stare into the flames. The light of the fire illuminated her face, lit it up so that he could see her perfect features even though it was night and it was dark and they could barely see anything at all.

"I know what I want," she finally said, her voice tired.

"Do you?" he asked and she turned her head in his direction until her gaze met his.

Emma let out a deep sigh and leaned against the tree trunk behind her, tilting her head back slightly so she could watch the sparks of the glowing fire flying up in the sky until they slowly burnt out. Killian didn't stop watching her - not even for a second. His eyes wandered over her face, over her cheekbones, to her lips. Not two days ago he had wondered how it would feel to finally kiss them, to feel them move against his own. He had wondered if her kisses would be as passionate as she was and now that he knew how it felt to kiss her, now that he knew she was far more passionate than he had expected he couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop wondering what would have happened if she would have given in. Because he _knew_ she had also wanted more.

_So much more._

"No..." she finally admitted.

He hasn't expected her to say that she wanted him even though that would have been a pleasant surprise. But he hasn't expected her to tell him the truth either. With another sigh she turned her head until her green eyes met his blue ones through the golden light of the fire, that illuminated both of their faces.

"You are not mocking me?" she asked, both of her eyebrows raised.

Killian frowned, lifting one eyebrow.

"Why should I?" he asked.

Emma turned the object in her hands again. She twisted her mouth and shrugged.

"I don't know. To "ease the tension" or something," she said and obviously regretted it the very same moment.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, a wide smirk on his lips.

"Well, there are some better ways to ease the tension than to make one or two quips and if you're up for it, I'm all in."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You are _so_-" she started but he interrupted her before she could finish.

"Charming, striking, dashing, _amazing_?" he suggested.

She suppressed the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips and gave him a scowl instead but that didn't change the fact that he saw it.

"I was going to say infuriating or obnoxious or annoying or-"

"Oh, come on now, love, just admit you like me," he said playfully, lightly nudging her in the side.

"But I don't," she replied, a small smile on her lips.

He raised one eyebrow, his lips quirking into a seductive smile.

"Now, now, we both know that's not true."

She raised one of her perfect eyebrows even higher.

"Is that so? Because just because I want to-" she stopped herself from saying anything alse.

Killian rose one eyebrow at her curiously.

"So you _do_ know what you want?"

"I-" she stammered, letting the sword fall to the floor with the soft noise of rustling leaves.

Then she sighed again, brushed one of her lose strands of hair behind her ear and shrugged sort of helplessly. He knew that she had a choice now and that he would respect whatever she decided, if she decided to tell him the truth or to lie to him. Of course he hoped that she chose to trust him but with his Swan girl he never knew. He sort of liked that about her as much as he hated it. Aye, she was like an open book to him but even though he kind of had her figured out she did something that surprised him, that he didn't, _couldn't_, expect. So did she now.

"In a way, I guess," she murmured, shifting her weight until they were sitting so close next to each other that their knees were touching.

It felt good, to have her near him, to know that she was the one who sought comfort in his proximity. For a moment he continued to sit there next to her in silence before he opened his mouth to talk again.

"May I ask you in what way?"

She let out a low chuckle.

"You can always ask. But if I answer you is an entirely different story."

"Oh, I know." He was quiet for a few seconds. "So are you going to answer me?"

The blond sheriff princess sighed again.

"I- I..."

Without really thinking about it he lifted his hand and brushed the same strand of hair she had brushed behind her ear only a few moments ago in its rightful place. Surprised she looked up at him and he immediately took his hand back, scratching the skin behind his right ear while a faint pink blush found its way on his cheeks.

"You don't have to tell me. I would never force you to do anything, love, just so you know."

"I know."

She cleared her throat, shifting her weight again, this time further away from him. She blinked once, twice, the dim fire light making her green eyes shine a thousand shades darker but even more beautiful.

"Do you-" She cleared her throat again. "Do you still have some rum?"

He smirked at her widely.

"Is rum your solution to everything?" he asked playfully, in an attempt to make her smile.

He succeeded, the smile on her lips small and short, but it was there and to him it felt like it lit up the sky, illuminating the ever dusky Neverland and his dark heart at the same time.

"Well, it certainly doesn't hurt," she replied, imitating his accent just like those few days ago, before she had kissed him.

This time he was the one who shifted his weight, reaching for his almost empty flask. He un-corked it with his teeth, the cork dangling against the flask quietly. She leaned over to take the flask out of his hand, her gaze fixed on it while he was staring at her, unable to look away. When she reached for the flask and her fingers brushed over his she looked up, only now realizing how close they truly were. Their proximity was one of the the reasons he heard her breath catching in her throat. Their gazes locked and Killian swallowed hard. If she would tilt her head just a little bit upwards he would feel it again. Her lips pressed against his.

_A little taste of heaven._

The need for more.

_So much more._

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, taking another unsure breath. Her fingers closed around the flask, brushing not so gingerly over his.

"Emma," he whispered barely audible.

Her eyes flickered to his once again, then she let them flutter close, tilting her head slightly upwards. There were just inches that separated them and it was up to Killian and to Killian alone to bridge the small gap between them. Tentatively he lifted his hand to cup her face, his ringed fingers stroking over her silken skin tenderly. Then he tilted his head down, his lips pressing against hers gently. This kiss was nothing like their first. This kiss was more and less at the same time. While it lacked in passion it was filled with affection and tenderness. But then a low moan cut through the silence and it wasn't his nor was it hers. They broke apart, staring at each other, eyes shining with fear of whatever it was between them. It was something huge, inevitable.

_Something neither of them had expected._

"Neal..." Emma murmured, her voice laced with guilt.

Killian let out a sigh too. He didn't feel guilty because kissing her or being with her, spending some time with her, was everything he wanted. But, as always, he understood her. She still loved Neal, and Killian knew those feelings wouldn't just disappear overnight, he didn't want them to. That Baelfire was alive was probably the one thing that would eventually help her move on. If she chose to leave him behind, which he hoped desperately. Emma was a strong, independent woman but when Baelfire was around she was weak, vulnerable. So much more vulnerable than when she let him see past her walls. But this was a thing he couldn't help her with, not when she wouldn't accept any help. The pirate stood up slowly, dusting off his leather pants.

"I suppose I should go then. Your father will relieve you from your watch in less than an hour."

He got up and walked a few steps until her voice was calling him back.

"Wait," she said.

Loud enough for him to hear but quietly enough to not wake anyone else up. When he turned again, she was standing, the fire illuminating her from behind, making her golden blond hair shine like a halo.

"I know, it's a-"

She took another step towards him, shutting him up effectively.

"Killian," she said breathlessly, taking another step towards him.

Hearing his real name for basically the first time in three hundred years falling from _her_ lips was the one thing that caught him by complete surprise.

"What did you-" he started breathlessly.

"_Killian_," she murmured again, taking the last few steps towards him.

When she stopped their bodies were brushing against each other and then her hands were grapping the lapels of his coat again, pulling him down to her, kissing him with everything she got. This kiss was passionate again, hungry,_ needy_. Filled with barely suppressed desire. When he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer a needy whimper escaped her, making him free the groan in the back of his throat. When he gasped for air they both stumbled backwards, refusing to let go of each other.

Killian didn't know _why_ but he suddenly _knew_. Emma wanted him. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her and maybe, _maybe_, she had feelings for him too. He didn't want to get his hopes up because he knew of her feelings for Neal but he also knew that since Baelfire came back from the death she hadn't kissed the boy once, not even as he returned. There had been a hug, tears. But no kiss. The last time Emma kissed someone it had been him. He hoped, _wished_, that the reason why she hadn't kissed Neal was because she had feelings for the pirate. And that maybe that was why she was kissing him now, because she _felt_ something.

They stumbled further backwards, until her back was pressed against the nearest tree. She moaned into his mouth when he hooked her legs around his hips, grinding his hips against hers in the most delicious way. He broke away from her lips, panting heavily.

"_Emma_," he groaned, his forehead pressed against hers.

His hand wandered underneath her shirt, brushing over the sensitive skin right above of her hip. She let her head fall back against the tree, letting out a low moan, refusing to open her eyes. He leaned forward, his lips grazing the skin on her neck, pressing and nibbling against it, sucking on the skin over her pulse point, making her roll her hips against his.

"_Killian_," she replied panting.

Their lips found each other again, moving in perfect sync, tongues and teeth meeting, fighting, leaving both of them panting, gasping for breath. He wanted her, he wanted her _so badly_ and the way she rolled her hips against his over and over again told him she was just as desperate.

But when there was another sound from the camp getting through to them they knew, this was not the time and not the place for being together. Not this night anyway. Panting Killian broke away from Emma, meeting her eyes again. Her pupils were as dilated as his, both of their gazes filled with want, need and desire. He let her down again, taking a step back, gritting his teeth.

"You alright?" she asked, a small layer of concern in her voice.

He smiled at her widely.

"Never been better, love. But your father will show up in a few minutes and as much as I would have loved to continue this particular encounter I think tonight I will have to take care of this myself."

When he said "this" he made a gesture towards his groin, showing her the bulge in his leather pants she was the reason for. She bit her lip, suppressing a smirk. He didn't need to look at her to know she was watching him when he disappeared into the woods again, ready to finish what they started, hoping they would finish this in person sometime, but simultaneously wondering if _this _had been just another one time thing.

"We will finish this," she promised when the shadows of the Neverland woods were almost swallowing him again.

He turned back to her, a wide, genuine smile on his lips.

"So this isn't a one time thing?"

She shook her head.

"It never was a one time thing in the first place," she finally admitted, brushing her hair behind her ear, revealing a mark on her neck. _His mark_.

"I know," he grinned, walking into the woods, the image of her marked skin on his mind.

Maybe she didn't know yet, but she was his.

_Just as he was hers_.

**the end**


End file.
